The invention relates to a method for processing analog output signals from decentralized current and voltage transducers in a central evaluating facility and to a facility for carrying out the method.
A method for processing analog signals from decentralized current and voltage transducers is known (Electric Current Transducer for EHV Circuits; Electric Power Research Institute, U.S.A. 1980), in which the data transmitted from a single current transducer in a digitally coded form to an evaluating facility are directly reconverted into an analog signal.
A method is also known (Optical Fiber Communication System, Publication GP-10566 of the Meidensha Electric Mfg. Co. Ltd., Tokyo), in which data jointly to be processed further are synchronized by sampling commands transmitted by the central evaluating facility to the decentralized transducers. Such synchronization is elaborate, expensive and considerably complicates the system.